The invention relates to a device for removing by suction drill dust when drilling holes into walls and the like, wherein the device comprises at least one vacuum chamber, at least one suction site and a connector for a vacuum unit that removes by suction at the suction site the drill dust produced by drilling.
Such removal devices serve the purpose of removing by suction (i.e., by vacuuming) drill dust that is produced when drilling a hole into a wall at the drilling location so that the drill dust does not fall onto the ground. For this purpose, the device is connected to a vacuum hose of a vacuum cleaner so that the drill dust is removed from the drilling location. In this connection, a vacuum or underpressure is produced in the vacuum chamber and the vacuum ensures that the device is pulled tightly against the wall. The device therefore must not be held by hand during the drilling operation. The drill is inserted through an opening in the chamber wall of the vacuum chamber. The drill dust that is produced when drilling is swirled in the vacuum chamber. This causes the wall area surrounding the drilling location to take on the color of the wall material that is being drilled so that after drilling and removing of the device there remains a stain on the wall about the drilling location.
Devices are also known that have an integrated pump that is actuated by means of a battery pack. In order to receive the drill dust produced when drilling, this device is provided with a collecting chamber for collecting the drill dust. The collecting chamber is open so as to allow passage of the drill bit. The removal of the drill dust is however only effective to a satisfactory extent when the collecting chamber is located within the dropping area of the drill dust produced when drilling. This is the case when drilling is done on a vertical wall and the collecting chamber is arranged underneath the drilling location. In this case, the drill dust can drop downwardly into the collecting chamber. However, often it is necessary to drill a hole into the ceiling or an area close to the floor. In this case, the drill dust reaches the collecting chamber only to an unsatisfactory extent. Moreover, the volume or size of the collecting chamber is usually minimal.